


Fox Fire

by Brieeze01



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, The Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - DragonJi, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Foxian, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dragon Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī, Fluff, Fox Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Gift Fic, Heat Sex, Kissing, Love at First Sight, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Tails, Top Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Bottom Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, dragonji, eventual mates, foxian, spring heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brieeze01/pseuds/Brieeze01
Summary: Lan Zhan leapt forward and broke through a line of trees stepping into a small clearing where he froze, his eyes focusing in on the source of that seductive call, of that delicious scent. There in front of him was not the vixen he expected.Instead it was a fox, he was sprawled out naked there on his back, his black hair loose around his shoulders, his ears pinned back as he arched his body lewdly off the ground, his shaft hard and dripping against his belly as he rubbed it roughly, his pale skin framed by nine fluffy black tails.The fox looked at him hazily with some of the most beautiful grey eyes Lan Zhan had ever seen. They were dark and hot under his long lashes, already wet with frustrated tears, his mouth open as he panted huskily. He trailed the tip of his red tongue over his lips as he called out for him, that hoarse voice beckoning him forward and the dragon went willingly, oh how willing he was.He stripped as he walked, dropping his belt to the grassy forest floor, his white robes falling off his broad shoulders as he stepped closer and closer to that impossibly beautiful man.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 64
Kudos: 1200





	Fox Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Fuego de Zorro by Brieeze01](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886670) by [Vico2balmala29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vico2balmala29/pseuds/Vico2balmala29)



> So this is a gift fic for @pakhnokh who draws 🔥 Foxian and DragonJi. It really is just some straight up heat smut ^.~
> 
> Check out her art at https://twitter.com/i/events/1321083821194911744 ❤

Lan WangJi surfaced with a splash as he tossed his long hair back enjoying the cool waters of the lovely pond he had discovered on the outer edge of the lush forest that surrounded the base of the great mountain that embraced the Cloud Recesses. 

As a general rule the dragons of GusuLan didn’t venture much from their beautiful home, their sprawling sect large enough to house them comfortably but Lan Zhan and his brother were often taken with a wanderlust that would see them slip from the strict confines of their impenetrable mountain to walk the wild forests that covered most of Gusu, the trees old and ancient, rich with the scent of the earth. 

The trees were thick and tall, the trunks gnarled and strong as they dug their roots into the fertile soil, their branches dotted with bright green leaves and little buds as spring called forth the flowers.

Even the air was light and fresh, the rains from the changing of the seasons finally tapering off to leave the world with a crisp, clean smell and Lan WangJi leaned back to brace his elbows on the rocks that surrounded the little pond he lazed in, his long tail fluttering through the crystal clear waters. The white of his scales were shimmery and iridescent like pearls under the sunlight that dappled the clearing around him with shafts of pale yellow. 

He stretched out his legs comfortably as he was seized with lethargy. The day was beautiful and the pond was cool on his languid body as he laid there in the water enjoying himself. The dragons of GusuLan were very fond of water, they had an affinity to it probably because they were descendants of Hebo, the great serpent god of the Yellow River. He was an ancient spirit, so old it was said he slept in the depths of the river for centuries at a time. 

Lan Zhan slid lower into the refreshing water, all the way down until he could lay his head against the rocks at his back, his long black hair fluttering in the ripples of the pond, his magnificent horns catching the sunlight and turning jade in color. 

He and his brother both were gifted with these beautiful horns that came from his father’s side, their bloodline so pure you could trace it back to Hebo himself though no one had expected that seeing as how their mother was of a much smaller tribe of water dragons. She was not a breathtaking beauty by Gusu standards and their father had been ridiculed for his choice of bride but he had been fiercely protective of her and she had shocked the entirety of GusuLan when she laid not one but two eggs, something unheard of for dragons. A mated pair would lay only one egg once every thousand years. 

Lan Zhan’s long tail flicked up in the water, the fur along his spine pure white. The tuft of downy hair at the tip of his tail fluttering as he played in the pond lazily. He was drifting in and out of awareness, drowsy in the peace and quiet of his little clearing when his ears perked up as he caught the barest edge of call, it was wild and deep and he blinked awake. 

He heard it a second time and he glanced around to see where it had come from. It sounded fairly close and he closed his eyes to try to catch the sound again. After a beat he heard it a third time, it was husky with a hoarse edge to it that caressed his ears, tripping down his spine heavily and he slipped from the pond in curiosity. 

He dressed himself quickly, tying his GusuLan ribbon around his forehead as was appropriate for a dragon his age before he glanced around searching for the voice and it came once more towards the east, so he followed it as he wondered. It sounded like no call he had ever heard before, rich and deep, something heady and alluring as it pulled him in and he stepped into the forest, his tail flicking behind him with interest. 

He took the winding forest path, that call growing louder in his ears and he walked just a little faster, curiosity and something undefinable creeping along his senses and urging him forward, so forward he went, deeper into the trees, deeper and deeper into that wild forest, that voice calling him, beckoning him. 

He must have walked a mile when he spotted another male, his tail impure and grey and he felt his lips pull back in a snarl showing off his long fangs. Su She was unwelcome in their forest and whatever he wanted with that sultry voice Lan WangJi would not allow it, something primal rearing up inside him as that rich call sounded around them. He growled low and deep in his chest warning him off and the smaller dragon shrunk back in fear, his brown eyes hot with anger and humiliation but he would not challenge a white dragon, he would not fight a Jade of Lan. 

Lan Zhan watched him slink off with narrow golden eyes before he resumed his search for the source of that alluring sound and after just a few feet a wolf demon crossed his sight, the scent of his rut acrid and disgusting and he bared his fangs again with a rough snarl. The wolf leapt back in alarm and turned on his heel, his tail curling between his legs in fright as he left as quickly as he came. 

He quickened his pace through the trees when he spied a female this time, a slinky little cat who turned to him with a feral hiss on her lips, “back off dragon, the vixen is mine,” she glared and Lan WangJi was less than impressed. He narrowed his golden eyes again, his tail slapping the ground with annoyance. He took two swift steps and grabbed her by the throat, slamming her into the unyielding bark of a huge oak tree. 

“The vixen is mine,” he growled and she quailed, her tail fluffing up in alarm and her ears folding back. She turned her head away from him in submission and shame. 

Lan Zhan released her and she disappeared back the way she came with a dark look on her face. He glared after her; he was losing patience with this, he would not allow anyone near that seductive voice as he listened to it echo around him again. 

He tilted his head back and roared, a wild, savage sound, a sound of possession as he claimed the forest. It was his and everything in it was his. Birds alighted from the tree tops in alarm and he heard animals scurry away in fright just as that sultry call broke off. 

He canted his head listening for it but the forest was silent for a breath, then two then three. He continued towards the east down through a thick tangle of trees when he finally heard it again, and it was different now, still low and hoarse, still alluring and sultry but there was an edge of desperation to the voice, something pleading in it as it trailed off into a whine. 

He stepped around a broad oak tree when he caught the vixen’s scent for the first time. It was heady and musky, thick and sweet and it turned his head in a loop. It filled his nose and suffused his senses with desire, lust running up and down in his veins as he caught the heavy fragrance of spring heat. It was so rich he could almost taste it in the air.

He leapt forward and broke through the tree line stepping into a small clearing where he froze, his eyes focusing in on the source of that seductive call, of that delicious scent. There in front of him was not the vixen he expected. 

Instead it was a fox, he was sprawled out naked there on his back, his black hair loose around his shoulders and his ears pinned back. He arched his body lewdly off the ground, his shaft hard and dripping against his belly as he rubbed it roughly, his pale skin framed by nine fluffy black tails. 

The fox looked at him hazily with some of the most beautiful grey eyes Lan Zhan had ever seen. They were dark and hot under his long lashes, already wet with frustrated tears, his mouth open as he panted huskily. He trailed the tip of his red tongue over his lips before he called out to him again, that alluring voice beckoning him forward and the dragon went willingly, oh how willing he was. 

He stripped as he walked, dropping his belt to the grassy forest floor, his white robes falling off his broad shoulders as he stepped closer and closer to that impossibly beautiful man, already swelling with the promises this fox gave him. He let his golden eyes drag over his flushed shoulders, along his pale pink nipples to trail further to his arching abs as he rolled his body, his hips rising up into the air and his long tails flicking in agitation. His scent grew thicker, suffusing the clearing with sex and lust and need as he watched the dragon come closer. 

And Lan Zhan stared at him, every single inch of him was inviting, his body curving so lewdly, his cock so hard it arched up towards his navel, his heady voice lower, softer and deeper, more personal as though he caught the pair he wanted and had no need for another. 

Lan WangJi dropped down over him, his knees bracketing those pale hips as he slipped his hand behind the fox’s head and dragged him into a searing kiss, full of tongues and teeth. He licked and laved and sucked at his mouth before he leaned back to nip his lip hard enough to sting but his fox just moaned into it, his hands wrapping around Lan Zhan’s neck to yank his body down on his, his long legs twisting as he lifted up with another rolling arch, his voice tumbling from their moving mouths in a desperate whine. He pulled back panting, his husky voice trailing hot over WangJi’s wet mouth, “take me dragon, please…..”

Lan Zhan shivered as that hot voice ran down his back like satin, like silk, burning him up and curling the tip of his tail. He was almost delirious under that heady scent with the taste of that sweet mouth on his tongue and he lifted off and flipped the fox onto his hands and knees. He gasped in surprise before trailing off into another lusty whine as he slid his knees open and arched his spine to show off his dripping hole and the dragon stared at it. 

He had never seen such a lewd sight, those perfectly round cheeks spread wide as thick, wet slick trailed down along the cleft of his ass, all nine of those long, fluffy tails flicking in the air around him. He shuffled forward and nuzzled his nose right where his black fur met the pale skin above his tailbone just so he could drown himself in that musky scent, suffuse his senses and taste it in his mouth. It was so rich, so sweet, so decadent and he felt his cock throb against his belly. 

He was so hard, the ridges on his shaft were swollen and thick as it curved up in a long line against his abdomen, twitching with need. But he resisted himself for a moment letting his tongue slide out to taste the scent glands at the base of his tail and the fox almost purred, his voice tumbling passed his lips huskily as the white dragon sucked at the sensitive skin right where flesh met fur. He mouthed it and nibbled, wrapping his hand around the thick fluffy root. He rubbed there then, up and down on the base, up and down and the fox groaned, his pale thighs shivering as more slick dripped from his body. 

Lan Zhan trailed his other hand along the cleft of his ass sliding through all that satiny wetness before he retracted his claws and slipped two of his fingers into that fluttering hole. He was far too thick to take him now, no matter how badly he whined in need. 

He shoved his fingers in deep with a firm pump almost groaning himself when that little entrance seized up around him, the spirit crying out lewdly as his body arched forward with an immediate release but WangJi yanked him back with the grip he had on those tails, his fingers scissoring inside him to stretch him wide. 

He was so close to losing his mind, so very close to thrusting himself into the fox’s willing body and he dug his teeth into his lip to hold himself back. He thrust his hand deep before pulling out only to do it again, his fingers working that hole open for him before he slipped a third finger in and then a fourth. 

He widened them over and over as he dug his fang into his lower lip so hard he almost drew blood, his tail snapping erratically against the ground in impatience but he would treat this seductive creature well. 

He would take him and he knew he would spend his entire heat with him no matter how many days it took to satisfy this beautiful man. He worked his fingers in deep and back and in deeper still, stretching his entrance as slick dripped down his wrist soaking the grass. And that husky voice echoed all around them, loud and breathy as he panted and gasped and moaned and cried out with pleasure, his body spending itself so easily in the throes of his spring heat. Lan Zhan spent a long time preparing him this way to ease the pain of their coupling. He was a dragon and he was large, his shaft thick between his legs with ridges that ran up the underside.

He pulled another release from his lover before he shuffled close. He scooped up the honey thick slick and coated himself with it as the fox whined at the loss of his fingers, his tails snapping in the air fitfully but Lan Zhan didn’t let him wait for long. 

He pressed himself into that gaping hole with a heavy groan of his own, his long tail slapping the ground hard as that hot, wet entrance swallowed him up. His fox gasped with a heavy moan feeling the stretch of his large shaft as it spread him so impossibly wide, “haaaaaaaaAAAAAANNNNNNNHHHHHHHAAA!!”

He tossed his head as tears collected up on his lashes as the dragon opened him up and though it hurt, it felt so good, so incredibly good. His tails flared up and his back arched to welcome him into his body despite just how massive he felt and it was almost too much for him, almost too big but he would take him. He wanted him, he needed this magnificent beast to nail him to the ground, to pound into his ass, to empty himself inside him until he lost his mind. 

His heat left him hazy, foggy, disconnected and so wildly in need. He needed this and he craved him with powerful lust. It ran rampant through his veins, it spiraled around his senses until it was all he could think of, all could conceive of and he moaned long and loud as he felt his partner finally hilt inside him, the flared base of his cock stretching him even more. 

Lan Zhan paused then panting heavily as he stilled, letting that beautiful man adjust to him and he slipped his hand around to grab his swollen shaft. He pumped his fist over it erratically, desperately trying to stop his hips but he could not help the little pulsing thrusts that teased them both. 

He gasped out hoarsely, “F...fox! Wha...huff….what’s…..mmm…..huff….your….n….name?”

He didn’t answer, so far gone he was with heat and lust and desire but WangJi would know, he would have his name so he could call it, so he speak it in the throes of their passion and he yanked hard on those tails in his grip. 

“Answer me,” he growled and his lover gasped wildly in pain and pleasure. 

“Tell me your name or I’ll not give you what you want…” he moved to pull out and the fox whined, “No! No! W...huff….Wei...Y...mm...Ying….dragon take me! Please! Please! I need it, I want you, fuck me please?!” 

And Lan Zhan rewarded with him with a powerful thrust. He snapped his hips hard slamming into Wei Ying and he moaned long and loud, his voice already hoarse as he found yet another release, “HHANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNGGGGGGGGHHHH!”

WangJi really started to fuck him then, yanking him back with the grip he had on those tails, his body bucking forward as he set a punishing pace, in deep to the hilt and all the way out to the tip only to throw his hips in again to smack his ass with the thrust. He pumped his cock in deep and out and in again only to yank back before snapping in deeper still, over and over he fucked him savagely, slick dripping from their slapping bodies as Wei Ying came hard, his body arching like a bow and all the while Lan Zhan just continued to take him forcing up into his clutching hole with deep, plunging thrusts. 

Wei Ying was a moaning mess now, he was so loud, so lewd, so passionate and his arms collapsed under him dropping his cheek into the soft grass. He dug his claws into the ground desperately as this powerful dragon took him over and over, his shaft pumping into him with fast, steady bucks, a never ending in and out and in and out and in and out again, relentless and profound. 

He had never been taken like this before, he had never been so thoroughly fucked and he revelled in it. He lost himself to the madness of his spring heat, to the heavy, pulsing rhythm that went so deep you could see his abdomen bulge out lewdly as that huge shaft impaled him, devastated him, forced him into his release over and over again. 

He ripped the ground open with his claws, his cock twitching in the air as he painted the grass with thick white lines. He couldn’t stop moaning, he couldn’t stop his climaxes and he didn’t want to, he never wanted to stop. He wanted and he needed this magnificent dragon to go even harder, to go even deeper until his body learned the shape of the man who ravaged him.

“HAAAA...AAAAAAAHHHH…..MMMMM...NNN….AAAANN...AAAAAANANNNNNGGGGGHHHH…..HAAAA!”

He cried out wildly as pleasure stole his vision and whited out his mind and still the dragon fucked him, fast and hard, deep and endless, the slapping of their bodies loud in the clearing as they mated like animals.

Lan Zhan leaned forward and draped his body over his fox to mouth at those fluffy black ears. They were pinned back, laying flat against his head. He sucked the tip and laved the soft pink inside with his tongue and Wei Ying lost himself completely, heat radiating out from his sensitive ears but the dragon just kept sucking and nibbling, biting firmly, tugging his delicate ear with his teeth only to lick the sting away, his hips snapping his long cock up inside him only to yank back out before slamming forward in and up once more to pull back and do it all over again and again and again.

He was relentless as he pumped his body and sucked on that ear, his fingers pulling tight on the base of his tail, his other hand braced on the ground to hold himself up, his claws digging into the grass as he felt pressure swirl around inside his belly. 

It coiled up growing tighter within him and he threw his hips deeper, harder and faster still, his breath coming in sharp pants passed his lips as he sought his release, that pressure building and building until it pulled taut within him. It pulled so tight, he buried himself in that wet ass as deep as he could go when it snapped in his abdomen, rushing through him so heavily it curled his tail all the way up and curved his spine forward. 

He pulsed his hips shallowly then, working through it as he emptied himself deep in Wei Ying, his name falling in a heavy groan from his lips to caress that wet ear and the fox cried out again in pleasure as he felt it. He felt that massive shaft twitch and jerk inside him and he found himself tossed into yet another ending, his release tearing through him in time to the dragon’s.

He convulsed on that thick cock in his ass as he covered the grass under them with more white lines, sparkling lights casting themselves behind his eyes as he drowned under the rush of the most profound climax he had ever had. His toes clenched tight and his tails flared up as he cried out so wildly, so hoarsely, so lewdly the whole forest must have heard the pleasure he found under this magnificent white dragon. 

They froze there for a long time, shivering and twitching as they tried to reconnect themselves, tried to open their eyes, tried to think a straight line and after a while, Lan Zhan finally managed to pull himself from the captivating body of this beautiful fox.

He flopped down on the grass next to him as Wei Ying dropped his hips to lay flat on the ground, huffing and panting as that sweet, heavy scent of heat faded around the edges growing lighter and softer and Lan Zhan was proud of that, his tail tapping the ground smugly as he realized this sexy fox spirit was satisfied, his wild lust sated. 

After another moment, Wei Ying turned his face to look at his lover, finally aware for the first time since his spring heat had started and he considered the dragon looking back at him. He trailed his tired grey eyes over the sharp cut of his jaw and along those elegant cheek bones to stare into the most incredible eyes he had ever seen on any creature. 

He stared and stared and stared into the eyes that stared back at him and unbidden, his voice fell passed his lips in a sigh, “you….are so beautiful…”

Lan WangJi blinked in surprise, out of everything he could have expected their first conversation to be he did not expect that and the tips of his long ears turned pink. He glanced down shyly and Wei Ying sagged into the grass with another soft little sigh. He was almost tingling with satisfaction, almost floating with the afterglow of their amazing coupling and he curled his finger beckoning that magnificent white dragon closer with a flirty smile. 

“Cuddle me?” He purred and Lan WangJi really didn’t have it in him to resist that warm voice. He shifted closer and tugged the fox into his arms holding him firmly and Wei Ying hummed happily, nuzzling the broad, solid chest he found himself against, “so what’s your name?”

“Lan Zhan….” He murmured with another bout of shyness as he held his fox spirit close to his heart. 

“Well, Lan Zhan, you….are really something else, thanks for….helping me out…” he laughed, humor lacing its way through his lazy voice as he laid his cheek against all that flushed skin, the light drifting down through the broad leafy branches turning orange as the sunset caught the barest edge of the evening.

“Mn…”

“So…...will you stay?” Wei Ying chanced a question, the thin thread of uncertainty falling into his words and WangJi wasn’t too sure what to make of that but he would stay. He knew he wanted to stay with this beautiful man and he agreed all the same, “yes”

He trailed one of his broad hands down to the small of Wei Ying’s back with a gentle caress, the thick black fur of his tails soft on the skin of his arm. 

“Oh...good….that’s good, I didn’t really wanna fuck someone else….” Wei Ying muttered with a shaky laugh leaning into the dragon’s warm body. 

“Mn?” 

“Uh…..it’s….it’s my first heat and…..it’s supposed to go on for a few days…..I think…..”

Lan Zhan blinked at that, “your first?”

“.......yes…..” Wei Ying mumbled a little nervously, feeling awkward and shy.

“But how, you have nine tails? You should have had a heat in the first year of your life?” Lan WangJi asked curiously as he dredged up what little he knew about fox spirits. They were notoriously secretive and rare, so rare in fact the great GusuLan library only had a few scrolls on them and they were vague at best. 

“Oh….well I didn’t earn my tails, I was born with them,” Wei Ying answered him easily, nuzzling affectionately into his impromptu lover. He felt so comfortable, languid and lazy and it didn’t help at all that this incredible dragon smelled so damn good, something masculine and fragrant like sandalwood or teak.

“Your mother must have been powerful then,” Lan Zhan replied letting his nose settle into the silky black hair under his chin. With those thick, heady pheromones thin and light around them, he could finally scent the fox’s true smell and he did smell good, soft and smoky and warm like bonfires.

“I’m told she was but I don’t remember much of her, she passed when I was a little kit,” Wei Ying mumbled drowsily with a trill in his voice as that wonderful scent and those strong arms lulled him to sleep, a soft purr collecting in his chest. He was drifting in and out as silence fell between them. 

And for a while they laid there cuddling up with each other as the sunlight grew darker, the twilight painting the sky in pinks and purples and blues as they enjoyed their glow, their bodies lazy and languid. 

After a few minutes or a few hours, Lan Zhan finally chanced the question he had been turning over in his mind as his lover purred softly in his arms, that smoky scent filling his nose and warming him up from the inside. 

“Wei Ying, will you come to Gusu with me?” WangJi whispered shyly and the fox blinked his tired lashes back open. He glanced up into those incredible golden eyes and asked curiously, his voice hoarse and sleepy, “why?”

“Well... if your heat is going to last a few days, I would like to take you in a bed….if you want to... that is…..” Lan Zhan trailed off as his long ears turned pink and Wei Ying laughed despite himself when he noticed them. It was so cute and endearing that such a big, powerful dragon would blush with nothing but his ears. 

“I don’t mind Lan Zhan,” he grinned with a roguish smile, “I might piss off your stuffy sect though….”

“Why?” He blinked curiously when Wei Ying laughed at him again, “I don’t think you get very many horny as fuck foxes around your mountain if you’re asking me that”

Lan Zhan tilted his head in confusion as he carded his long fingers through those thick black locks, careful of his claws, “well, we have silencing talismans and scent blockers so I don’t think it will be a problem…” 

“Well that’s good then,” Wei Ying chuckled, “I might wear you out though,” he grinned, flirty and sweet, “think you can handle it?”

“Mn,” he nodded before he leaned in and nipped one of those fluffy black ears affectionately. They flicked away from him as Wei Ying laughed again. 

“Stop that,” he huffed with a smile in his voice before he continued, “well come on then let’s get going before I fall asleep,” he yawned as though to make his point and Lan WangJi shuffled to his feet lifting Wei Ying up in his arms easily. 

The air trembled around his broad body in thin wispy clouds and suddenly instead of Lan Zhan’s arms Wei Ying found himself cradled in a massive paw, his sharp claws closed protectively around him. He looked up to see a magnificent white dragon, his body long and covered in scales that shimmered like iridescent pearls in the bright light of the full moon that drifted in around them.

His white whiskers curved back around his elegant head as he looked down at his little fox. He leaned in and snuffled at his black hair fondly and Wei Ying almost purred as he reached up to touch his wide snout with soft fingers. 

Lan Zhan leapt up into the air with light spring of his powerful legs, his long body curling and stretching as he flew rising high over the tree line and Wei Ying gasped in wonder as the whole of Gusu spread out under him, that huge forest looking like a sea of green as the imposing Lan sect mountain rose up before them. 

He marveled at the view, adrenaline and excitement rushing through him as he watched the mountain pass under them, the pristine white buildings of the GusuLan dragons rushing past as WangJi made short work of the distance and before long he settled his massive body down in front of a neat little house. He shimmered again in a cloud of those pretty glittering vapors and Wei Ying was once again held in strong arms. 

And he really just couldn’t help cuddling up into that broad chest, rubbing the scent glands in his cheek over his pale skin affectionately, his beautiful black tails wagging happily with little flicks. Fox demons were, as a rule, solitary and polygamous taking as many lovers as they desired during their heats and out but Wei Ying was not like most of his kind. He didn’t want that, fond, faded memories of his mother and his father, her one true mate, warm in his heart and he decided then that if this handsome white dragon was willing, he’d claim him for his own. 

Lan Zhan walked into his home with a tiny, private smile creasing the corners of his golden eyes as his little fox nuzzled into his chest and he noticed those bushy tails wiggling under them. He hadn’t had a chance to really look at them earlier and they were indeed lovely, thick black fur tipped with light grey tufts though he did wonder at the wagging. 

He truly didn’t know much about fox spirits but he would learn he decided then. As soon as he wore his fox out, he would leave him sleeping and sated and go hunt down those scrolls.

WangJi stepped over to his bed and sat Wei Ying down gently before he settled himself on the plush mattress cross legged to look at his new lover with interest. He had so many questions he wanted to ask, so many things he wanted to know but as per his usual demeanor, his voice failed him and he resisted a sigh. He was a 3,000 year old dragon, you would think he would be able to string some words together. 

But as luck would have it, Wei Ying had no such problems and he shuffled up onto his knees, his big grey eyes bright with curiosity as he glanced up to his horns. He scooted closer and reached out to touch them and WangJi let him, despite himself. 

Dragons never let anyone touch their horns, it was rude and disrespectful and far too personal. It was a very intimate act to allow someone so close to your head, so close to the root of your power. Dragons carried their magic in their horns and the stronger and older a dragon was, the longer those horns. They would curve back with age and grow little nubs and branches as a dragon grew in both years and strength.

But Wei Ying was a young fox and so very curious and Lan Zhan found himself sitting patiently under those gentle hands as they ran up and down his horns, caressing them gently though he did shiver when those fingers tripped up and down the hardened skin. His horns were so sensitive and he felt the barest edge of desire creep up into his belly. He resisted the urge, pushing it back as he allowed his new lover to, in essence fondle him though he was quite sure Wei Ying didn’t know just how lewd of an act he was engaging in. 

The fox spirit finally leaned forward, his bare chest coming close to Lan Zhan’s face. He spied those pale pink nipples and he felt his mouth water with the urge to lick them when he suddenly jerked in shock, gasping hoarsely, his whole body trembling as a warm, wet tongue dragged up his right horn. 

Wei Ying pulled back immediately glancing down into his eyes with worry lining his handsome features, “I’m so sorry Lan Zhan! Did it hurt?! I didn’t mean to, I….I’m sorry…” he trailed off with a distressed frown, his ears wilting in disappointment and WangJi gulped as another errant shiver twitched in his spine. He tried to speak, his voice catching in his throat and he had to unstick his tongue from the roof of his mouth. He didn’t like those sad ears and he disliked the stillness that had come over those playfully flicking tails even more. 

“It’s….it’s alright,” he managed, “it doesn’t hurt, they’re just….sensitive….” he trailed off and his long, tapered ears turned bright pink. Wei Ying tilted his head, his fluffy black ears perking up again, they were big and soft looking with little tufts of grey fur on the inside, “does….does it feel good?”

“Mn…” Lan Zhan glanced away shyly and Wei Ying grinned at him then. He scooted closer, slipping into his lap, his legs wrapping around the dragon’s waist comfortably as he nestled his ass right between his thighs. He cupped those pale cheeks and lifted that regal, bowed head to meet those beautiful golden eyes. 

“Well, let me make you feel good then, since you took such good care of me,” he purred, his voice flirty and warm and Lan Zhan wilted. He didn’t resist when Wei Ying tilted his head back down and pressed a little kiss to his right horn before he licked a hot wet line up the shaft and heat coiled up in the dragon’s belly. It warmed his skin as a blush took his cheeks. He slipped his hands around the fox’s waist, low on his hips to let his fingers massage the base of those long, fluffy tails to distract himself because electricity was sparking up and down in his nerve endings, his cock thickening under those firm cheeks as Wei Ying kissed his horn, his lips kneading and his tongue licking wetly. 

It was so unbelievably hot and when his lover sucked one of those little jade branches into his mouth Lan WangJi’s lashes fluttered closed as he groaned, “mmnnnnnn…haa……..ahh……...huff…..”

His fingers tightened up on the root of his tail as he tried to remember how to breathe, his length growing thicker between his legs, those ridges along the underside swelling again as his little fox turned his head upside down. Wei Ying it seemed like his moan for he rocked his ass against the shaft under him, a soft hum vibrating along that elegant horn. He pumped his mouth up and down then, slowly sucking the tip of one of those branches and laving it with his tongue and Lan Zhan swallowed dryly. He forced his golden eyes open to see the hard planes of Wei Ying’s chest right in front of his nose and he leaned in, pulled in by those pretty little nipples, they were swollen with his heat, plump and pink. 

He licked it lightly and Wei Ying shivered, a heavy moan falling from his lips and WangJi liked that. He definitely liked that husky voice so he licked that little bud again just to hear the alluring sound that filled the room, his scent growing sweeter around them as Lan Zhan grew harder and harder, stiffening up completely as lust spiked in his veins. He blinked with a sudden moment of clarity and snapped his fingers quickly, a glowing talisman shimmering into the air. He flicked his wrist and it hit the door firmly before he did it again, letting the silencing spell and the scent blocker surround the jingshi. 

He would not be disturbed tonight, not tonight and not tomorrow and not even the next day, for however long his fox released that decadent scent he would stay right here with him, fucking him and taking him and claiming him. 

He returned his attention to those pretty pink nipples and he let his fingers settle on the left one, his mouth sucking at the right and Wei Ying groaned, arching his chest into it, the tips of his tails curling just a little as heat radiated out from the dragon’s lips. It sent fire all throughout his sensitive body and he trembled, his scent growing just a little thicker around them, his body growing warm and moist as slick startled to pool between his legs, his cock growing so hard it curved up against his belly. 

He fought through the haze drifting in around his senses to focus again. He was determined to pleasure his lover too and he moved his mouth to the left horn licking it and sucking at the skin there before he settled his teeth around it, grazing it lightly, just shy of painfully and Lan WangJi jerked hard, a husky, breathless growl tumbling from his lips.

“Haaa….aaaahahhhh…...haaa….” he panted and he truly could not stand this anymore. He reared back and tossed Wei Ying on his back rolling him over onto his belly immediately and the fox yelped in surprise, “AH?! I’m sorry Lan Zhan! I didn’t--!”

He gasped hoarsely as WangJi snagged the end of two of his tails and yanked, dragging his hips up until he was propped on his knees again, his ass high in the air. He tried to lift up onto his hands properly but Lan Zhan grabbed him by the nape of his neck and slammed his chest down into the mattress, his back arching sexily before he bucked his body, shoving his thick shaft up into the fox’s wet ass with a snapping slap of skin on skin. 

“HAAAAAAAANNNN?!” Wei Ying’s yelp turned sultry and deep, his back curving down even more as he slid his thighs wide to accommodate the dragon. Lan WangJi was suddenly and immediately unhinged, his horns tingling and his body on fire, his nose full of the sweet scent of his fox’s heat. He pulled his hips back only to slam them in before he tossed his body back once more sliding out only to buck in again and then again. He tried to control himself, he tried to slow down but it was completely impossible. 

Wei Ying was so wet, so hot and tight around him, his soaked hole clutching as he rammed into it over and over and over again, in fast and deep and out all the way only to throw his hips in again to pull back out and buck in deeper still. He wrapped his hands around that slim waist and yanked that gorgeous fox into his thrust, the lewd slapping and smacking of their bodies filling the jingshi with sex and heat and lust. 

He leaned forward draping his body over his lover, those fluffy tails framing his chest and curling around him. He tossed that long mane of black hair off to the side across the white blankets and planted his mouth into the base of Wei Ying’s neck. He sucked the skin there before he dug his teeth in firmly, pinning the fox to the bed with his fangs as his hips continued their punishing strikes. 

In deep and back and in deep again and back and in and out and in and out and in and out again, over and over and over he fucked him throwing Wei Ying up against the mattress only for his hands to drag him back into his bucks, every thrust hilting inside him as he smacked that ass with his body, their skin slapping together rhythmically.

“HAAA...AAAA…..MMMMM….NNNNNAAAHHHHHHHAAAAMMMM…...AAAAANNNNNNNGGGGGHHHHH…..HA….HAA…...HAAAAAA!!!”

Wei Ying lost all thread of his thoughts as that white dragon took him, forcing him into another wave of undeniable heat, his back bowing as he released himself, pleasure ripping through him, his tails curling and his ears folding back as he moaned and gasped and groaned like a wild thing. 

He curved his claws into the bed ripping into the material, desperately trying to hang on under those out of control hips as Lan Zhan ravaged him hard and fast, over and over and over, his thick cock pistoning into him with devastating force, those elegant fingers sliding down his waist to wrap around his hips, his sharp claws digging in to leave thin cuts in his skin with the strength of his desire, the strength of his pleasure. 

He slipped his long tail under their bucking bodies and rubbed up into Wei Ying’s dripping shaft, enticing him into another release and he cried out in that hoarse, husky voice, those delicate white scales dragging against his sensitive skin as the dragon stroked up and down, pressing his cock up into his stomach firmly, those heavy hips pounding him into the bed and Wei Ying lost every single shred of his awareness. 

He could feel nothing, see nothing but Lan Zhan, inside him, under him, over him and against him, his senses suffused with sandalwood, the dragon’s heady pheromones leaving him almost drunk and his spring heat leaving him almost mad. He cut great rips into the bed, the fluffy material peaking out around his claws as he moaned and gasped, unable to resist his lover and that lewd tail that stroked him up and down while those hips pumped in and out, relentlessly impaling him on that impossibly thick shaft that bulged his abdomen out. It was so big inside him you could see it moving under his skin. 

The mouth at the base of his neck was tight and firm on him, holding him down, pinning him in place as he took him, his fangs marking him and claiming him, possessing him and Wei Ying could do nothing but submit to the dominance of the white dragon above him. 

Lan Zhan for his part was losing his mind. He could barely breathe around that thick scent in his nose, he could barely focus enough to keep from digging his claws deeper into those sharp hips bones, his body moving instinctively as he felt that familiar pressure build up in his belly. He would not last long this time, not with his horns tingling and that tight hole sucking him up with every snap of his hips, the swollen rim of his entrance dragging as he pulled back and swallowing him whole when he bucked in and all it took was a few more thrusts to throw him over the edge, that pressure pulling within him until it finally snapped and his spine stiffened up, his muscles growing taut and his tail coiling up tight as his ending roared through him, rushing up from his toes to the very tips of his horns. 

He groaned heavily around the nape in his mouth as he poured himself into his fox’s willing body. His release seemed to go on forever this time as he twitched and jerked into that tight ass working them both through another round of passion.

Wei Ying’s wild cry tapered off into a low exhausted whine as he sagged into the ruined bed, warm and glowing again, his entire body shivering gently as that magnificent man finally pulled out of him, long lines of their pleasures trickling down his cheeks to drip onto his thighs erotically. 

Lan Zhan relaxed his mouth releasing that delicious nape before he licked the deep mark he had left behind. He lapped at it apologetically, his tight fingers easing up on those sexy hips. He kissed that flushed neck sweetly and the scent of his spring heat thinned out around them again, the smell of bonfires drifting back into his nose. He nuzzled his lover lightly, resisting the smug smile that wanted to curl up on his lips as the fox purred in satisfaction. 

He was limp and languid against the bed and WangJi finally managed to flop over, dropping his broad shoulders to the side before he tugged Wei Ying into his arms, those fluffy tails folding down to lay between their bodies. Lan Zhan noticed them dimly, they were so soft and long, the tapered tips tickling his ankles. He buried his nose into Wei Ying’s sweaty locks, nuzzling behind his velvety ear fondly as they laid there, lazy and warm and glowing.

~*~

Lan Zhan found himself three days later sitting cross legged on his bed, the mattress ripped up all around him from their claws and their passions as he read over a scroll in the low light of the afternoon, the sun drifting in with the spring breeze from the open shutters. 

He was glowing with satisfaction, his body languid as he sat there, pleased and proud of the light sting Wei Ying’s claw marks had left down his back and on his upper arms from the force of his pleasure. He glanced over the scroll fondly to see his passed out lover.

Wei Ying was laying his head on his lap sleeping soundly, those long, fluffy ears flicking cutely every once in a while, his body flushed and warm from another round of loving making. He was covered in tiny claw marks and love bites that trailed pink and red and purple petals up and down his pale skin, his mess of tails spread across the bed as a soft rumbling purr vibrated against Lan Zhan’s thigh. 

Lan WangJi, it seemed, had managed to survive a fox spirit’s spring heat and he was so very content as he let his free hand rub and scratch behind that big black ear affectionately before carding his fingers through all that long hair that fell across the ripped up blankets like spilled ink. 

He discovered he was quite fond of Wei Ying’s little purrs and he would task himself with causing it as often as he could throughout the rest of their courtship. Though he had never intended to take a partner much less a fox, he knew deep in his heart that Wei Ying was his pair and he would take him to mate properly once they finally managed to emerge from the jingshi. 

And he wondered humorously, what his brother would say when he caught sight of the lanky and so very handsome fox spirit that would call the Cloud Recesses home from now on. Would he laugh? Probably, Lan XiChen was always chuckling at him. Would he be pleased? Probably, he had been pestering Lan Zhan to take a mate for a century now though WangJi had always countered him with a pointed look that spoke volumes about his own state of bachelorhood. 

Shifu however, would probably have a heart attack. That old dragon would spit fire when he discovered Lan Zhan’s new pair but WangJi wasn’t too worried about it. Lan QiRen was 10,000 years old and he would get over himself eventually.

Lan Zhan let his golden eyes drift back to the scroll as he caught sight of the next line. He arched his eyebrow as he read it, _Fox Spirits are chaotic, mischievous and curious, do not leave them alone for long or they will inevitably cause disaster. It is highly recommended to avoid them at all costs._

_Well, so much for that..._

Lan Zhan shook his head fondly. The Lan scrolls were all dry and dreary chock full of warnings and advice about their natures and their temperaments with no real substance and WangJi rolled it back up and tossed it off to the side before he laid back down on that ruined bed cuddling up with his sleeping sweetheart. He wrapped his long tail around them protectively, smiling one of his small private smiles when Wei Ying's rumbling, trilling purr grew just a little louder, that warm spring breeze lulling him to sleep as well. 

Whatever nature Wei Ying had, he would love him just the same. 

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by this ^.~ 
> 
> https://twitter.com/pakhnokh/status/1320491746544046080 and  
> https://twitter.com/pakhnokh/status/1320677640127340544 and  
> http://twitter.com/pakhnokh/status/1321076885594537984 ❤


End file.
